Birmingham
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (BangHim) Sebuah kota di masa setelah perang, abad 19. Tiada yang pernah menyangka, bahwa pertemuan mereka merupakan sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Pada akhirnya, hidup tidak akan pernah terlihat sama lagi. #BangHim. A/N : HAPPY #BBANGDAY EVERYONE! Sorry telat, soalnya kemarin masih pemantapan UN


**Birmingham**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, and other casts_

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

I love the idea of this FF! Idenya dateng abis rewatch TITANIC, and BERAPA KALI PUN GUE NONTON, GUE NANGIS GARA-GARA FILM ITU. Okeee, it is a **romance** and **western** FF! #BBANGDAY!

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE. SONG-FICT!

Silahkan baca sambil dengerin _Regina Spector – The Call (The Chronicles of Narnia Part 2: Prince Caspian OST)_!

.

.

"Koran! Koran harian! Koran! 3 _peny_ untuk satu koran! Koran!"

CLANG!

" _Here you go_ , _sir_!"ucap anak penjual koran itu.

Seorang _namja_ dengan _coat_ panjang selutut tampak di sana, meraih koran pemberian anak itu. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan garis aristokratnya, tertutupi oleh syal cokelat panjang yang melilit lehernya dengan lembut. Tangannya yang tertutup sarungtangan memegangi koran, dan topi lebarnya nyaris menutupi wajahnya.

TUT TUT!

"Kereta menuju Birmingham akan segera berangkat!"

"Oh, _wait_!"pekik _namja_ itu.

 _Namja_ itu berlari, dengan membawa satu tas jinjingnya dan koran di tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri memegangi topinya agar tidak terbang. Ia segera berlari ke arah penjaga pintu kereta, dan segera naik.

TUT TUT!

Asap mengepul dari cerobong asap kereta, membawa kereta uap itu meninggalkan Manchester, menuju Birmingham.

-XOXO-

" _Excuse me_."

 _Namja_ berwajah cantik itu melewati beberapa orang, kemudian memasuki sebuah ruang kereta dan duduk di sana. Ia menaruh tasnya di pangkuannya, kemudian menatap koran harian di tangannya. Siapapun tidak akan menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang _namja_ , kalau saja suaranya yang cukup berat tidak terdengar.

Kim Himchan, nama _namja_ itu.

"Maaf, _madamme_ , boleh saya duduk di depan anda?"

Benar, kan? Orang-orang sembarangan memanggilnya _madamme_ tanpa mengetahui faktanya.

"Silahkan. Dan, maaf, aku bukan perempuan."ucap _namja_ itu, membuat _namja_ di hadapannya sedikit mengernyit kaget.

"Oh, maaf."

 _Namja_ itu duduk di hadapannya, dengan dua tas di pegangannya. Satu tas telah ia taruh di bagasi atas, dan satu lagi ia pangku.

"Emm.. maaf—"

"Himchan. Kim Himchan."jawab Himchan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari korannya.

"Emm, _monsieur_ Himchan, apa itu koran harian? Apa boleh saya meminjamnya sebentar?"

Himchan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap _namja_ di hadapannya ini. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, dan mengangguk hormat. Melihat senyumnya, membuat Himchan menghela nafas dan menyerahkan korannya.

"Hanya sebentar."

"Terimakasih!"

 _Namja_ itu memekik senang, kemudian menerima koran Himchan dan langsung mengarah ke sebuah halaman. Himchan menatap pemandangan di luar kereta. Hutan-hutan pinus, beberapa sungai, dan burung-burung beterbangan. Damai, tentu saja.

"Permisi, _monsieur_ Himchan, tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencapai London dari Birmingham?"tanya _namja_ itu, seraya menunjuk peta daerah pada koran.

"Kau tinggal naik satu kereta lagi, yang langsung menuju London. Kau bisa bertanya pada petugas stasiun."ucap Himchan, disenyumi _namja_ itu.

"Terimakasih banyak!"

"Sebelumnya, siapa namamu?"tanya Himchan, penasaran.

"Choi Junhong."jawab _namja_ itu, diangguki Himchan.

"Ada apa kau ke London, Junhong?"tanya Himchan.

"Aku akan menemui kedua orangtuaku. Perang baru saja berakhir dan aku tidak sabar untuk menemui mereka di kamp pengungsi."ucap Junhong, dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku berdoa semoga kau bisa menemui mereka."ucap Himchan, diselingi senyuman manisnya.

"Terimakasih!"

Dan perbincangan pun mengalir indah antara Himchan dan Junhong.

-XOXO-

TUT TUT!

Suara peluit kereta terdengar, dengan asap yang semakin mengepul seiring dengan kereta yang mendekati Stasiun Birmingham.

Himchan melangkah keluar dari kereta, bersama dengan Junhong. Junhong menatap Himchan, kemudian membungkuk hormat dan berpamitan padanya. Himchan tersenyum, dan ternyata _namja_ ini menyerahkan korannya pada Junhong—Junhong butuh peta Britania Raya, _he guesses_.

Himchan berjalan keluar dari stasiun, menyusuri jalanan kota Birmingham yang begitu klasik. Rumah-rumah gaya Eropa klasik abad 16 masih berdiri tegak, dengan pasar yang terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang yang berjualan roti dan susu. Kereta kuda lewat di sana beberapa kali, dengan para konglomerat yang melintas. Domba-domba berkeliaran, mewarnai pasar itu.

"Sudah lama tidak kemari."gumam Himchan.

Himchan melangkahkan kakinya, sembari mengeratkan syalnya—udara dingin Birmingham tidak berubah. Ia melintasi jalanan yang agak ramai itu, sesekali menghindar dari tabrakan orang-orang yang melintas.

"Roti! Roti gandum! Roti!"

Himchan menatap tukang roti di hadapannya, kemudian merogoh kantungnya. Ah, masih ada sisa beberapa _peny_ , mungkin bisa dia habiskan beberapa.

"Satu potong roti."ucap Himchan, kemudian menyerahkan 5 _peny_ pada penjual itu.

Himchan memegang roti itu, kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Baru saja ia melewati sebuah gang, ketika ia melihat seorang anak jalanan yang terduduk di dalam gang. Sendirian, dan kedinginan.

"Hey."

Anak jalanan itu menoleh, mendapati Himchan. Himchan tersenyum padanya, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia melepas mantelnya, kemudian langsung menyampirkannya pada anak jalanan itu. Anak itu diam saja, masih mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya.

"Ini."

Himchan menyerahkan seluruh potong roti yang dia bawa, dan anak itu menerimanya dengan gemetar. Himchan mengusap rambut anak itu, tak lupa memamerkan senyumnya.

"DEREK! DEREK!"

Terdengar suara teriakan, membuat Himchan dan anak itu menoleh. Seorang _namja_ tampak berjalan ke arah mereka. Pakaiannya lusuh—khas anak jalanan, namun versi dewasa—dengan rambut yang berantakan dan wajah kotor oleh debu.

Himchan tak pernah dibuat terpesona seperti ini, tapi dia akui bahwa _namja_ yang datang itu sangat tampan.

 _Namja_ itu menatap Himchan dalam diam, dan Himchan berdiri perlahan. Anak kecil—yang Himchan yakini adalah Derek—pun berdiri, dan menghalangi agar _namja_ dewasa itu tidak mendekati Himchan.

"Dia baik. Dia menyerahkan mantel dan roti ini. Aku baik-baik saja."ucap anak itu, dengan nada yang sangat lugu.

 _Namja_ itu hanya diam, menatap Himchan intens. Himchan mengantungi tangannya pada celana miliknya, tak lupa mengeratkan syalnya—dia terlalu takut untuk bertatap mata dengan _namja_ asing itu.

"Jangan pernah lari dari pengawasanku, Derek. Polisi akan membawamu ke penjara anak kalau kau berubah bebal."ucap _namja_ dewasa itu—oh, suara beratnya—dengan tatapan yang masih fokus pada Himchan.

"Baik, Yongguk."

 _Yongguk?_

Yongguk berjalan mendekati Himchan, tapi Himchan tidak mundur. Dia diam di tempat, menatap Yongguk dengan sedikit takut. Sedikit? Ya, sedikit, karena Himchan percaya _namja_ di hadapannya ini tidak seburuk tampangnya.

"Mau apa kau membantu Derek?"

Oh, pertanyaan yang cukup eksplisit.

"Aku.. hanya membantu. Dia kelaparan, dan kedinginan. Aku sedang menuju rumahku, dan tak sengaja bertemu dengannya."jelas Himchan, sedikit ragu pada awalnya namun akhirnya dia hanya jujur.

Yongguk menatapnya dengan intens, dan itu membuat Himchan agak kesulitan bernafas. Derek berjalan menghampiri mereka, menarik _coat_ lusuh Yongguk—mungkin agar _namja_ itu tidak mencelakai Himchan.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Yongguk dan Derek pun berjalan menjauh.

"Hey, KAU!"pekik Himchan.

Yongguk dan Derek berhenti berjalan, dan Yongguk menoleh ke arah Himchan. Himchan berjalan menghampiri mereka, kemudian merogoh kantung kemejanya dan menyerahkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kartu.

"Jika kalian lapar, kalian bisa kemari."

Yongguk menerima kartu itu. Oh, dia tidak buta huruf. Dia sangat mengerti kartu jenis apa itu.

Kartu nama, lengkap dengan alamatnya.

"Kenapa kau menyerahkan ini padaku?"tanya Yongguk, dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Hey, tentu dia tidak mengerti! Dia orang asing bagi Himchan, bagaimana bisa Himchan menyerahkan kartu namanya begitu saja?

"Karena kalian butuh?"ucap Himchan, dengan nada bertanya.

Yongguk diam, kemudian menatap kartu itu lagi. Ia menatap Himchan, kemudian berjalan menjauh bersama Derek. Himchan menatap kepergian Yongguk dengan anak itu, dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

-XOXO-

Hari berganti, dan hampir semalaman Birmingham hujan.

"Huft, dingin."

Himchan keluar dari kamarnya, ditemani oleh _coat_ tebalnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, bermaksud untuk membuat segelas susu hangat.

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan, membuat Himchan kebingungan. Ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK

Terbukalah pintu itu, menampakkan Yongguk dan beberapa anak di belakangnya.

"HIMCHAN!"pekik Derek—satu-satunya anak yang Himchan kenal—kemudian berlari semangat ke arah Himchan.

HUP!

Derek jatuh dalam dekapan Himchan.

"Owh, bau kalian mengerikan! Ayo, masuk!"ucap Himchan, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Himchan berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya, kemudian mempersiapkan air hangat—dia tahu betul bahwa anak-anak ini harus mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mempersiapkan air untuk sekitar 7 anak jalanan itu—terkecuali Yongguk.

"Ayo, air hangat siap!"pekik Himchan.

"ASYIK!"

Anak-anak itu berlarian ke arah kamar mandi yang cukup besar itu, dan tanpa banyak pikir, mereka pun melaksanakan mandi mereka.

Tinggalah Himchan dengan Yongguk di ruang depan.

Himchan menatap Yongguk, kemudian menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Yongguk menatap Himchan, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Himchan tersenyum.

"Kukira kau tidak akan kemari."ucap Himchan.

"Kemana lagi kami harus pergi?"tanya Yongguk, diangguki Himchan.

"Setidaknya polisi tidak akan mencari kalian di sini."ucap Himchan, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur.

Tak berapa lama, Himchan datang dengan segelas susu hangat. Ia menyodorkan satu gelas untuk Yongguk, membuat _namja_ itu keheranan sendiri.

"Jangan buat dirimu kedinginan. Hujan di Birmingham sungguh tidak terduga."ucap Himchan, diselingi senyuman.

Yongguk meraih gelas itu, merasakan aliran hangat dari susu itu. Ia meneguknya sekali, dan merasakan kenikmatan susu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Terimakasih."ucap Yongguk, disenyumi Himchan.

"Yongguk, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Yongguk menoleh pada Himchan, menatap Himchan dengan mata elangnya. Panggil Himchan terlalu fokus atau apa, tapi dia tahu pasti bahwa di balik wajah lusuh itu, ada ketampanan yang tidak seorang pun sadari kecuali Himchan.

"Apa Derek dan anak-anak itu.. anakmu?"tanya Himchan, _to the point_.

"Bukan."jawab Yongguk, kembali meneguk susunya.

"Lalu?"tanya Himchan, penasaran sekali— _namja_ di hadapannya ini sudah membuat dia penasaran dari kemarin.

"Hanya anak-anak jalanan biasa. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku anak jalanan, mereka anak jalanan. Daripada tidak ada yang memimpin, aku menempatkan diri sebagai ayah mereka dan mengurus diri bersama-sama."ucap Yongguk, kemudian menatap Himchan.

"Mengagumkan."ucap Himchan, dengan _pure smile_ andalannya.

Yongguk terpaku pada senyum itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu secara tak terduga kemarin, Yongguk terus memikirkan tawaran Himchan untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Setelah berbicara dengan anak-anak lain, mereka pun dengan riang setuju.

"Apa.. kalian punya tujuan tempat tinggal?"tanya Himchan, digelengi Yongguk.

"Kami tinggal di gorong-gorong kanal."ucap Yongguk, jujur.

Himchan terdiam. Dia menatap rumahnya.

Rumah itu memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi Himchan merasa bahwa rumah itu tidak akan menjadi sempit jika ditambah penghuni-penghuni kecil dan satu penghuni besar.

"Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa tinggal di rumahku!"

Yongguk terdiam, kemudian menatap Himchan dengan sangat kaget. Himchan tersenyum, kemudian meminum gelas susunya. Dia menatap rumahnya lagi, dengan senyum kecil.

"Dulu rumah ini ramai, sebelum aku berangkat ke Manchester dan menimba ilmu. Sebelum perang, aku biasa pulang-pergi Manchester-Birmingham dan merawat kedua orangtuaku di sini. Dulu, sebelum perang. Saat perang, prajurit mendirikan barikade dan aku mana bisa keluar Manchester. Perang telah usai, aku langsung menuju kemari. Rasanya sepi sekali."gumam Himchan, dengan nada getir yang kentara.

"Kemana kedua orangtuamu?"tanya Yongguk, membuat Himchan menghela nafas berat.

"Tewas ketika berusaha mengungsikan diri ke kamp pengungsi di London."

Yongguk menatap Himchan dengan pandangan prihatin, dan Himchan terus menghela nafas. Tampak sekali bahwa dia berusaha menahan tangisnya, tapi dia tidak menangis.

"Maaf."ucap Yongguk, lirih.

" _Thats okay_. Lagipula, mereka sudah terlalu tua. Hidup ini terlalu menyakitkan, dan kini Tuhan sudah mengakhiri penderitaan mereka. Ayahku menderita penyakit kuning, dan ibuku sudah terlalu tua untuk bergerak dari kasur akibat pengapuran tulang. Aku bekerja di Manchester agar bisa membiayai pengobatan, dan ternyata pekerjaanku berbuah hasil. Tapi tampaknya, Tuhan lebih sayang pada mereka."jelas Himchan, lirih.

Dan satu airmata pun lolos.

Secara refleks, Yongguk mengangkat satu tangannya dan menyeka airmata itu, membuat Himchan menatapnya dengan campur aduk. Yongguk tersenyum kecil, kemudian menepuk pundak Himchan.

"Tuhan selalu tahu yang terbaik untuk hidup kita, Himchan. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."ucap Yongguk—bijak sekali rasanya.

Himchan tersenyum kecil, kemudian menatap Yongguk. Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Senyum yang menenangkan.

"Terimakasih, Yongguk."ucap Himchan, diangguki Yongguk.

"KAMI SUDAH SELESAI MANDIII!"dan teriakan anak-anak pun memecah suasana.

-XOXO-

Yongguk dan anak-anak pun mulai tinggal di rumah minimalis Himchan. Kecil, tapi hangat dan menyenangkan.

Kebetulan, Himchan dipindahtugaskan ke Birmingham setelah perang usai. Dia mulai bekerja sebagai guru paruh waktu di salah satu sekolah bangsawan di Birmingham.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang!"pekik Himchan dengan riang.

"Himchaaann!"

Anak-anak berhambur ke arahnya, menyambutnya dengan senang. Himchan tersenyum manis, kemudian berjongkok dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh—entahlah—keibuan.

"Aku bawa sesuatu untuk kalian!"pekik Himchan, kemudian merogoh tasnya.

"TADAAA!"

"Bukuuuu!"

Himchan mengeluarkan beberapa pak buku dari dalam tasnya, dan anak-anak itu dengan semangat mengambil buku mereka. Buku-buku itu adalah buku sumbangan dari para bangsawan yang anaknya diajari oleh Himchan. Himchan memang memberitahu beberapa koneksinya bahwa dia sedang mengasuh anak-anak jalanan di rumah, dan akan lebih baik jika dia bisa membawa pulang beberapa buku bekas mereka.

"Terimakasihhh!"pekik anak-anak, dengan riangnya.

"Aku akan menaruh tasku, dan kita akan membacanya. Oh iya, mana Yongguk?"tanya Himchan, heran.

"Yongguk di alun-alun, melukis."

 _Melukis?_

Tanpa banyak bicara, Himchan menaruh tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju alun-alun kota.

-XOXO-

Suasana air mancur itu terlihat ramai, dengan lampu-lampu minyak yang tersebar—memberi kesan _fairytale_ di daerah klasik Birmingham. Himchan berjalan, melewati beberapa orang. Dia mencari Yongguk.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat seseorang tengah melakukan sesuatu di sebuah tangga.

"Yongguk!"

Himchan menghampirinya.

-XOXO-

"Yongguk!"

Yongguk mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan menoleh ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah Himchan. Himchan tersenyum, kemudian berlari ke arahnya. Yongguk membalas senyuman itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya Himchan.

"Melakukan rutinitas biasa."ucap Yongguk.

Himchan duduk di samping Yongguk, menatap ke arah kertas putih yang telah Yongguk isi dengan beberapa gambar.

"Kau tak bilang kau bisa melukis."ucap Himchan, dikekehi Yongguk.

"Pada akhirnya kau pun tahu."ucap Yongguk, membuat Himchan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lukis?"tanya Himchan, penasaran dengan gerakan tangan Yongguk.

"Itu."

Yongguk menunjuk ke arah tenggara, membuat Himchan mengikuti arah tunjukannya. Di kejauhan, tampak dua orang tengah duduk bersama, dengan gelas dan botol brendi di salah satu tangan mereka. Mereka bercengkrama dengan asyik, tidak menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi objek lukis Yongguk.

"Kenapa kau memilih mereka?"tanya Himchan, heran.

"Mereka punya cerita."

Himchan terdiam, dan Yongguk tersenyum. Dia kembali melukis, tapi tidak menghentikan bicaranya untuk menjelaskannya pada Himchan.

"Mereka adalah Edvard dan Kros. Dua orang dari Belgia yang mengungsi ke Birmingham selama perang berlangsung. Mereka tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah pasangan _gay_."

"APA!?"terlihat sekali kalau Himchan sangat kaget.

"Aku serius. Meskipun _society_ mengasingkan mereka, coba perhatikan bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Himchan menatap Yongguk, kemudian beralih pada kedua _namja_ di ujung sana yang masih bersenda gurau bersama. Keduanya terlihat begitu dekat, serasi, dan menyenangkan. Salah satu dari mereka mengusap kepala yang lain, kemudian mengecup pelipisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, keduanya meminum brendi bersama-sama.

"Indah."

Yongguk berhenti menggerakkan tangannya di atas kanvas, begitu mendengar gumaman Himchan—mungkin empunya sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Ia menatap wajah Himchan yang masih terpaku pada pasangan _gay_ itu, lantas tersenyum kecil.

Senyuman Himchan entah kenapa menggelitik Yongguk, membuatnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

-XOXO-

Malam telah tiba.

Himchan dan Yongguk berjalan bersama menuju rumah minimalis mereka, membicarakan banyak hal random. Tidak ada kesunyian di antara mereka. Justru, gelak tawa dan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kami pulang!"pekik Yongguk.

"Yongguk!"

Derek berjalan keluar rumah, kemudian menghampiri mereka dan menyambut mereka. Yongguk terkekeh, kemudian mengusap rambut Derek dengan lembut. Oh, _like a father_.

"Kami membeli makanan untuk kalian. Ayo, siap-siap!"ucap Himchan, membuat kedua binar kecil Derek bersemangat.

"Ayo!"

-XOXO-

Yongguk bertugas untuk mencuci piring hari itu, sedangkan anak-anak sudah terlelah dalam kamar mereka di dekat dapur. Himchan tengah berada di kamar kecilnya dengan Yongguk, memegang sebuah buku usang.

Buku lukis Yongguk.

Ia membuka halaman pertama, langsung membuatnya terpukau. Gambar seorang _yeoja_ , dengan wajah muram dan kertas-kertas berceceran di sekitarnya. _Yeoja_ itu tengah duduk di bangku taman.

"Saat itu, dia ditolak oleh perusahaan penerbitan."

Himchan mendongak, mendengar suara Yongguk. Yongguk bersandar pada ambang pintu, menatap Himchan yang fokus sekali mengamati lukisannya. Yongguk terkekeh, kemudian berjalan ke arah Himchan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia ditolak oleh perusahaan penerbitan, masa-masa saat perang. Dia ditolak, karena dia adalah seorang Yahudi."ucap Yongguk, membuat Himchan semakin terpana.

Yongguk mengambil alih buku lukis itu, kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya. Tampak di sana, gambar seorang _namja_ bertubuh sangat kurus yang tengah memakan roti sambil bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Saat perang, orang-orang Birmingham kelaparan. Aku dan anak-anak termasuk beruntung bisa selamat dari masa perang. Dia termasuk yang tidak beruntung."gumam Yongguk.

Himchan mengusap gambar itu dengan lembut. Dia bisa merasakan berjuta rasa dalam gambar itu, memberi getaran tersendiri bagi dirinya. Yongguk menghela nafas pelan, kemudian kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Tergambarlah seorang ibu, yang tengah menyusui anaknya di tengah kota.

"Salah satu gambar favoritku."gumam Yongguk.

Himchan mengamati gambar itu. Ibu dan anak itu terlihat hidup, dengan garis-garis pensil terampil yang membuatnya semakin hidup. Indah, satu kata sebagai penggambaran gambar itu.

"Kau punya bakat, Yongguk."gumam Himchan, dikekehi Yongguk.

"Tapi negara-negara Eropa seperti ini tidak pernah memberi kesempatan pelukis amatiran sepertiku untuk maju. Satu lukisan, seharga lima _peny_."ucap Yongguk, membuat Himchan menghela nafas pelan.

Himchan meraih buku itu, kemudian membuka-buka halamannya. Yongguk mengamati bagaimana Himchan mengapresiasi karyanya, terkadang menggumamkan perasaan-perasaan yang Himchan rasakan ketika melihat gambar-gambar tertentu.

"Yongguk, aku ingin sekali dilukis seperti ini."

Yongguk terdiam, kemudian menatap Himchan. Himchan menoleh padanya, kemudian tersenyum manis. Genggamannya pada buku lukis itu mengerat, dan dia mengerjap pelan pada Yongguk.

"Aku ingin dilukis seperti ini."ucap Himchan, lirih.

Dan kita bisa rasakan nafas keduanya yang tertahan.

-XOXO-

"Di sini bagus. Lentera menyinari daerah ini dengan sangat baik."

Kini, Yongguk dan Himchan tengah berjalan bersama menuju ke alun-alun kota—tempat dimana air mancur tengah kota berada. Himchan mengamati sekelilingnya, serasa memasuki dunia _fairytale_.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kemari malam-malam."gumam Himchan.

"Daerah ini sepi. Kemarilah."

Himchan duduk di sebuah bangku, dan Yongguk menaruh beberapa lentera di sampingnya. Dia menyalakan beberapa lilin batangan, kemudian menaruhnya dengan sangat baik di sudut-sudut tertentu. Himchan duduk dengan anggun di atas bangku itu, menatap Yongguk dengan polos.

"Duduk dengan santai, tangkup wajahmu dengan kedua tanganmu. Sedikit membungkuk ke depan seperti orang yang kebosanan."ucap Yongguk, memberi arahan pada Himchan.

"Begini?"

 _Damn_ , Himchan _is so cute_!

Yongguk duduk beberapa langkah di depan Himchan, kemudian mengeluarkan peralatan lukisnya dan menatap Himchan. Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan senyuman, dan Yongguk membalas senyuman itu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak."

Himchan membiarkan Yongguk menggerakkan alat tulisnya, mulai membentuk sketsa.

Sketsa yang kelak akan menjadi sketsa terfavoritnya.

-XOXO-

"Ini indah."

Himchan melihat hasil gambaran Yongguk. Kini, mereka tengah duduk di pinggir air mancur, tanpa siapapun di sekitar mereka. Sebentar lagi tengah malam.

Yongguk menatap wajah Himchan yang berbinar, melihat gambaran dirinya di atas kanvas putih Yongguk. Sungguh, Yongguk benar-benar mengakui bahwa dia sendiri tidak bisa berhenti mengapresiasi sketsa Himchan.

"Kau memang indah, Himchan."

Himchan menatap Yongguk, wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan. Yongguk menatap tepat ke dalam mata Himchan, mengunci kedua manik kelam _namja_ manis itu. Himchan masih kaget, _speechless_.

"Aku menyukaimu, Himchan. Sejak pertama melihatmu di gang bersama Derek, aku tahu bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Mendatangi rumahmu adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah aku buat dalam hidupku."

Himchan terdiam. Yongguk menghela nafas pelan, kemudian meraih buku usangnya. Ia menandatangani karyanya—suatu kewajiban, sebagai penanda hak cipta—kemudian menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap Himchan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku menjijikan, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku sudah terlalu banyak menahan hatiku. Aku ingin, sekali saja, bisa melepaskan sesuatu."ucap Yongguk.

"Yongguk."

Yongguk menoleh, menatap wajah Himchan. Tatapan Himchan campur aduk, dia masih bingung bagaimana harus merespon.

"Kau benar-benar.. menyukaiku?"tanya Himchan, dengan nada lirih pada kata terakhir.

Dan Yongguk mengangguk mantap.

Himchan menatap buku usang Yongguk, kemudian tersenyum manis. Yongguk mengernyit heran melihat senyum Himchan. Himchan menunduk dalam, terlihat sekali kalau dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Mendatangi Derek adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Aku.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, tapi aku tahu bahwa.. aku senang mendengarmu berkata begitu."ucap Himchan, jujur.

Yongguk menatap Himchan, dan _namja_ manis itu menatapnya dengan senyuman. Jantung keduanya berdebar abnormal, pacuan kuda telah berpindah ke sana. Baik Yongguk dan Himchan tidak ada yang berpindah posisi.

"Apa kau.. tidak akan.. me-menci—"

CHU!

Sebelum Himchan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yongguk sudah maju lebih dulu, mengecup bibir _pink cherry_ -nya.

Ciuman itu kilat.

"Yo-Yongguk.."gumam Himchan, lirih.

"Aku tahu bahwa kita hidup di masa hubungan ini tidak pernah direstui siapapun. Tapi, Himchan, aku ingin kau berjuang bersamaku, mempertahankan apa yang kita cintai. Kau mau berjuang bersamaku?"

Mendengar ucapan Yongguk, membuat Himchan takut. Jujur saja, dia pun ketakutan. Menaruh rasa pada Yongguk yang _notabene_ adalah seorang _namja_ , berarti ia melawan hukum gereja dan hukum parlementer pada masa itu. Oh, dia bisa saja ditangkap polisi dan disiksa dengan kejam.

Tapi, melihat kesungguhan Yongguk—dengan fakta bahwa Yongguk punya jiwa melindungi yang sangat kuat—membuat Himchan siap menghadapi apapun. Apapun, selama ia bersama Yongguk.

Dan, tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Himchan pun mengangguk.

Dan begitulah, mereka memulai kisah cinta indah mereka dengan perjuangan tanpa akhir.

 _._

 _Pada masa itu, orientasi seksual, ras, agama, dan derajat kekayaan adalah penentu kehormatan seseorang di mata masyarakat. Yongguk dan Himchan termasuk ke dalamnya. Tapi, mereka tak takut. Mereka tak takut melawan, demi cinta dan perjuangan mereka._

 _Baik Yongguk dan Himchan tidak peduli._

 _Meski harus menyakiti diri sendiri, meski harus mengesampingkan kepentingan lain, meski harus mengorbankan harta, jiwa, raga mereka._

 _Oh, mereka tidak takut. Mereka akan mempertahankan apa yang mereka cinta dan percaya. Selama itu cinta, maka semua perjuangan itu akan indah dan berarti._

 _Yongguk tak pernah menyesal bertemu Himchan di gang, begitu pun dengan Himchan._

 _Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama._

 _._

 **THE END**

HAPPU #BBANGDAY EVERYONE! Meskipun agak telat ngepostnya, tapi Manda tetap bakal post dan Manda senengggg banget bisa nyelesaiin cerita ini!

Silahkan **REVIEW** dan **FAVOURITE** kalau berkenan.

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
